A Guybrush and Morgan fanfiction
by doc boy
Summary: this fic is an alternate ending to the 5th chapter of tales of monkey isalnd.  enjoy    please review.  thank you...   more information inside


A Guybrush and Morgan fanfiction

Note: in thus fic Guybrush is not married to Elaine and Morgan never tried to hurt him and they are good friends and are somewhat attracted to each other.

This fic begins where Guybrush meets Morgan in the afterlife after being killed by Lechuck and sees her very depressed…

"I'm a failure…" she said sadly…

'You're not a failure Morgan…' said Guybrush and put his hand on her shoulder as he sat next to her.

"You really think so Guybrush?…" asked Morgan as she looked up at her friend she admired so much with hope in her eyes.

"Yes. I do. I think you are the most wonderful and most beautiful girl I've ever met and the best friend I could ever ask for… I just wish I told you this before we were dead…" said Guybrush trying to cheer her up.

Morgan looked at him for a few seconds and then embraced her famous friend into a warm, loving and thankful hug.

"Thanks Guybrush… sigh… thank you so much… you have no idea how much that means to me…"

"It was my pleasure Morgan…" said Guybrush and hugged her back. And kissed her beautiful black hair…

This made Morgan's body jerk up. This is the first time anyone has ever kissed her. And when it finally happened, she was kissed by her friend and her hero. And she couldn't be happier about it…

She was so happy she started to cry softly and Guybrush noticed it and asked her

"What's wrong Morgan?"

"It's just that… no one has ever kissed me before and now you did. And you know I admire you and you're such a good friend of mine, that it filled me with such joy and happiness that it made me cry…"

"Oh Morgan…" said Guybrush as he tightened the embrace around his friend

"You know something Guybrush?"

"What?"

"I think I love you… I really do love you…"

"I love you too Morgan… I love you too…" said the blond haired man as he looked into his girlfriend's face and whipped the remaining tears droplets from her eyes, as their faces inched closer and closer to each other until their lips met for their first time in their lives. For both of them it was like a dream come true. For Guybrush it was a dream come true because he finally had his first kiss. But for Morgan it was even more of a dream come true because she was kissing someone for the first time as well, but it was also because she was kissing the man she wanted to kiss most in the world… she loved him and she admired him… so was happy she could just cry from it. And indeed she did… when the kiss was over they remained sitting down where they were and they were hugging each other and they couldn't be happier about it…

Morgan and Guybrusah would spend another few days in the after life until they would have managed to return to the world of the living and defeat Lechuk for good. They were now free to get on with their lives and develop their relationship…

Two years later…

Guybrush and Morgan were sitting down at the beach oh Mel'e island and were watching the most beautiful sunset in the world… Guybrush felt that he was ready to propose to her…

"Morgan?" he asked

"Yes honey?"

"I would like to ask you something…"

'What is it?" asked Morgan

Guybrush took a blue plastic box from his pocket, opened it and revealed a beautiful diamond engagement ring in it…

"Will you marry me Morgan?"

Morgan was slightly shocked by the question but then embraced her boyfriend into a hug and said

"I would so happy to marry you Guybrush Threepwood…"

"I'm glad to hear it Morgan… I'm glad to hear it…" said Guybrush as he kissed his faïence…

One year later…

Guybrush and Morgan have been married for almost a year now and Morgan was about to give her husband some very happy news…

"Guybrush, I think I'm pregnant…"

Guyrush embraced his wife in a very happy hug and said

"I'm so glad to hear that Morgan… that's wonderful news…"

Several months later…

Morgan was sitting on an improvised bed with a baby girl in her hands…

'Well, congratulations, Guybrush. You're a father…"

"What do you think we should call her?" asked Guybrush?'

"How about Lily?'

"Lily's good" said Guybrush

"Alright then. We'll call her Lily…' said Morgan and smiled as her husband kissed her on her lips and then they kissed their daughter on the forehead in their turn…

And they all lived happily ever after…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
